A really bad dream, this is life
by Lekkerding
Summary: Song Fic. Pensamentos de InuYasha, ao som de A Bad Dream do Keane.Alerta para as Kagome fans: Esta é uma fic InuYasha e Kikyou.


**grWhy do I have to fly**

**over every town up and down the line?**

**I'll die in the clouds above**

**and you that I defend, I do not love.**

Todos os dias, eu vago pelo Japão. De vilarejo a vilarejo, eu luto contra youkais, contra mim mesmo. Salvo milhares e milhares diariamente. É corriqueiro, é minha vida agora. Combater, caçar Naraku, encontrar a Shikon, ao lado deles... Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara... Kagome. Eles se dizem amigos. Mas se afastam de mim sempre que meu sangue youkai se manifesta. Eles maldizem minha família. Meu irmão, meu pai... Estão sempre me julgando. Reprovando meus atos. Eles nunca procuraram compreender o que sinto. Eles sempre dizem o que devo fazer, mas... Nunca questionaram o que eu desejava.

Sinto-me enlouquecendo...

Mais um dia amanhece, em mais um vilarejo cercado por youkais. Os aldeões olham para mim. Esperam que eu faça algo. Que use o dente de meu pai, que os salve do massacre iminente. Meus tão aclamados amigos intimam, dizem que é meu dever defender estas pessoas. Ela olha pra mim, seus olhos estão suplicando por algo. Por defesa. Quando tento ajudá-la, ela reprime, dizendo que sabe se virar sozinha. Mas nessa hora, ela não é tão forte. Agora, ela precisa de mim.

Meu rosto deve mostrar o quão cansado estou. Cansado de tanta guerra, tanto sangue, tanto cheiro de carniças podres no ar. Mas eles não entendem isso. Talvez ignorem mesmo. Os olhos dela... Eu faço, só pelos olhos dela. Os olhos dos outros não interessam. Eu não os conheço. Não tenho sentimento algum por eles. Se Sesshoumaru estivesse aqui, morreriam todos, provavelmente. Eu não me importaria. Também não sinto tanto por meus amigos. Nem por ela.

Mas os olhos dela... Os olhos de Kagome. Eu me lembro deste olhar triste, há muito tempo atrás. Em uma outra época, outro lugar. Em outra pessoa, que eu amava muito.

Esta... Não... Nenhum deles. Eu luto, sem amor. Sem ela. A mulher que teve meu coração, que levou consigo. E que agora se faz presente, nos olhos desta estranha, vinda do futuro.

**Where will I meet my fate?**

**Baby I'm a man, I was born to hate.**

**And when will I meet my end?**

**In a better time you could be my friend.**

Todos os dias.

Eu me levanto, para contemplar o céu azul alaranjado deste país. E nesses momentos, eu me lembro de todas as vezes em que amanhecemos e anoitecemos juntos, sob o mesmo céu colorido. Nessas lembranças, eu sorrio... Ninguém me vê sorrir.

Hanyous não possuem emoção, pois carregam o sangue demoníaco dos youkais. Eu não devo sorrir, não para eles. Devo apenas empunhar a Tetsussaiga e descarregar toda a raiva e ódio que levo em mim, para salvar os pobres humanos das criaturas malignas.

Pobres humanos?

Eu me lembro bem das coisas. Minhas memórias nunca falham. E reconheço, hoje, em velhos artesãos, os rostos das crianças que atiravam pedras em minha casa, machucavam minhas orelhas, cuspiam em minhas vestes. As lembranças da crueldade humana queimam em minhas veias, com meu sangue youkai.

Eu sou humano também. Mas duvido muito que qualquer youkai, até mesmo Naraku, seja capaz de tamanha perversidade.

Eu era uma criança triste. Agora, sou um adulto. Um adulto que nada sente por estas pessoas. Só por ela. E faço por eles o que ela gostaria que eu fizesse. Ainda me recordo de nossas batalhas juntos... Ela nunca pediu ajuda. Eu ia, porque queria. Eu me lembro do fardo que era para ela, ser a Miko poderosa daquele lugar. Ela não gostava. Mas nunca reclamava... Ela sorria, fazia seu trabalho com prazer. Ela sempre fazia o bem. Nunca olhava a quem. Dia após dia, vila após vila, tento fazer o que ela gostaria que eu fizesse. E sempre pergunto ao céu azul alaranjado, o nosso céu, quando chegará a hora de reencontrá-la, no lago, para conversar...

**I wake up, it's a bad dream, no one on my side,**

**I was fighting, but I just feel too tired to be fighting.**

**Guess I'm not the fighting kind…**

**Wouldn't mind it if you were by my side,**

**But you're long gone…Yeah you're long gone now.**

Mais um dia, menos um dia… Mais uma vez, abro meus olhos para a mesma realidade. Mais um vilarejo, mais youkais. Mais luta. Mais podridão no ar. Mais um dia, mais um fragmento da Shikon. Mais uma vez, eu encontro Naraku, e mais uma vez, ele me escapa.

Mais uma vez, meus amigos estão aqui.Kagome continua seu percurso, feliz. Shippou, ao lado dela. Miroku e Sango caminham juntos, conversando. Kirara, ao lado da dona.

E eu... Sozinho.

Eu me sinto cansado de tanta coisa. Estou cansado desta vida que levo. Mas sei que é a única vida que posso levar agora. Fazer o bem, por ela. Encontrar a Shikon, a jóia pela qual ela deu a vida, sem nada pedir. Encontrar o desgraçado que a tirou de mim e acabar com ele.

Sem isso, eu não posso abandonar esta vida.

Devo juntar os fragmentos da Shikon No Tama, a jóia de quatro almas, a jóia que minha amada Miko jurou proteger e guardou com a vida, com o sangue, com a alma. Alma que dizem ter voltado em Kagome. Eu não acredito nisso. O rosto das duas é muito semelhante. A voz delas também se parece, apesar de Kagome soar estridente. Às vezes, em alguns atos da menina, tenho a impressão de ver minha amada, à minha frente. Ela é uma boa menina, e com certeza fará alguém muito feliz.

Mas não a mim. Só uma mulher me fez feliz e completo, em toda a minha vida.E essa mulher não está mais aqui. Nem dentro dela. Kagome não é ela. E eu sei disso.

Não é... Ela.

Hoje, ela não está mais aqui. Está... Como um casulo de barro frio, que não possui mais o calor de outrora, cujo sorriso não brilha mais como antes... Mas eu ainda prefiro esse casulo de barro, que traz tantas memórias da vida boa de antes. Eu tenho muita pena dessa menina. Ela pode ser muitas coisas, mas... Ela precisa de cuidados. E eu me lembro quanta atenção minha amada miko dispensava a quem precisava de cuidados. Eu não amo estas pessoas... Eu não amo essa menina... Só sinto que devo cuidar delas, por ela. Ao lado dessas pessoas, encontrarei a Shikon, e a devolverei a quem de direito. Encontrarei o desgraçado que matou a mulher que eu amava. O maldito que matou o nosso amor.

Gostaria de não ter de passar por tudo isso, Kikyou. Gostaria que estivesse perto de mim agora. Em barro, em espírito... Isso não importa, só gostaria que estivesse perto de mim. Com você, eu nunca estava sozinho. Nunca estive. Com você, eu podia conversar. Com você, eu podia escolher. Eu era livre, para ser seu...

Estou cansado dessa luta.

Mas devo continuar... Até cumprir essa missão, e ter você em paz.

Meu braço ainda dói. A flecha usada por Kikyou para selar o youkai traidor. O youkai, que ela acreditava ser eu... Maldito Naraku, matou minha Kikyou. Ele a fez sofrer, pensando que eu a traí. Queria que ela tivesse reconhecido, que ela soubesse que aquilo não era eu. Ela não soube. Não a culpo por isso. Eu me culpo, por não me fazer presente antes. Se eu chegasse ali antes, se eu pudesse falar antes, se... Se eu estivesse ao seu lado sempre, nada disso teria ocorrido. Nada. Nós seríamos felizes juntos. Envelheceríamos e morreríamos juntos. Agora, nossos caminhos estão separados por esse abismo de dor e sofrimento.

É o que me resta. Lutar até conseguir. Sozinho.

**Where do we go?**

**I don't even know my strange old face,**

**And I'm thinking about those days,**

**And I'm thinking about those days.**

Para onde hoje?

Mais um dia de batalhas, mais youkais mortos, mais sangue e tristeza no ar. Há tanto tempo estou nisso... Há tanto tempo não vejo meu rosto refletido na água. Agora, cá estou eu, olhando num riacho. Meu reflexo. Uma coisa, nem humana, nem youkai. Meu rosto me é estranho. Se é estranho agora, imagino daqui a alguns anos...

Você não verá meu rosto envelhecer. E isso me dói.

Cá estou eu, pensando... Nós nunca nos veremos no futuro... Para nós dois, Kikyou, o futuro não existe. Só me resta lembrar, e lembrar... Do passado, do nosso passado. As mulheres que me amaram, eu perdi. Minha mãe se foi. Você se foi. Queria ter ambas ao meu lado agora. Queria ver o futuro com vocês. Mas só me resta o passado, Kikyou. O passado, é tudo que nos resta.

**I wake up, it's a bad dream, no one on my side,**

**I was fighting, but I just feel too tired to be fighting.**

**Guess I'm not the fighting kind…**

**Wouldn't mind it if you were by my side,**

**But you're long gone…Yeah you're long gone now.**

_O sol nascente no horizonte mancha céu azul com uma cor alaranjada, dando às poucas nuvens no céu, tons dourados. Ao longe, um vilarejo acorda para mais um dia de lide. Os moradores encontram-se assustados com a onda de ataques youkais. Porém, naquele dia, estavam todos esperançosos com a chegada de um grupo de viajantes. As notícias eram de que os viajantes poderiam salvá-los da chacina iminente daqueles perversos youkais das montanhas.Ainda assim, todos tinham medo do hanyou de roupas vermelhas. Talvez seu sangue youkai falasse mais alto, e ele matasse a todos.O hanyou estava isolado, ao pé de uma colina, contemplando o nascer do sol daquele dia.Em sua cintura, embainhada, uma espada. Seus cabelos prateados emolduravam o belo rosto, e davam destaque aos olhos amarelos, que na luz do sol, tornavam-se áureos.A imagem do hanyou na colina impunha temor, e respeito; porém, nenhum dos transeuntes deixa de notar o semblante triste do hanyou, se tornando cada vez mais pesado, a cada despontar dos raios de sol._

Mais um dia, minha amada Kikyou.

Mais um dia, o mesmo dia.

Estou cansado desses dias.

Estou tão cansado de viver esta vida... Eu gostaria que tudo fosse como antes, quando éramos felizes. Quando éramos nós dois.


End file.
